Valentines Eve
by Anna Fairwin
Summary: Potter and Black are planning mischeif for Valentines Day. Basically, this is the prologue for what I will write next! Please tell me whether or not I should continue on with the plot. Or whether to just start over.


"Correct! Miss Evans, 10 points!" Exclaimed a short round man from the front of the classroom. A good looking boy from a table far back leaned over and nudged a boy across the table, whom, went red but leaned back with a look of pride and admiration on his face.

Potions ended and a large group of students silently, well, as close to silent as could be, as we were talking about a group of Gryffindor's letting out of their final class on a Friday.

"What are you doing tonight James?" Peter Pettigrew pushed happily, sounding like an all too anxious puppy. "Detention." He said shrugging a bit. "But it was way worth it, wasn't it Potter?" Sirius added as the headed out the large front doors. "Hah, yeah, your right, Classic's never fail." He said smiling to himself as the four headed towards the lake.

"Valentines Day's tomorrow James, brewed any scams to get Lily as your valentine?" Asked Sirius as he sat down, his back leaned slightly on the tree trunk. "Oh Please, like I need a plan, I think my charm is enough alone. " James Potter Smiled to himself confidently.

"Whatcha gonna do now James?" Peter said eagerly, still sounding like a puppy.

"For now, I'll just kick back and relax before detention" James said, stretching his arms in the air and folding them behind his neck.

"Why not start your homework?"

"Remus dear, what makes you think I'd want to do homework, now get this, when I don't /have/ to!" James chuckled abit as he rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------

"Gotcha nose stuck in another book, ay?"

The boy could hear the voices of his friends teasing him as he attempted to get through the pages of his latest book. But it was only his imagination, as he was alone. Sirius and Potter were serving Detention with Slughorn, and Wormtail, well, who knows where he was, probley waiting outside the dungeons for James and Black. And so, having this marvelous free time, he had decided to fill it with one of his favorite pass-times, you've guessed it, Reading. With his homework done; A parchment on "The important roles Vampires play in Society", A two page essay on "The Muggle 'Calculator'; Dark Magic or Myth?" And finally a three page essay on "The accomplishments of Nicholas Flemel". Not that Remus Lupin hadn't gone over the top and done more then necessary, but he had also taken the time to do the extra credit. And it wasn't as if the poor boy had needed it. He had actually considered giving it to one of his friends, whom he was sure, was in some way, slipping behind.

"Why bother with History, its happened, done, caput, nothing we do can change it. It's Tomorrow that's interesting,"

Remus had told himself he was imagining now, and to put it behind him. But it really was behind him. Detention was over, and Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail entered the room. Remus attempted to ignore James's comment, hoping a nod of acknowledgment would be enough for them. But, the boys luck had run out. Well, he had never been that lucky to begin with, plus, a nod was never enough, no matter how many stars the boy wished on. Maybe he would try that potion Slughorn had mentioned. God, what was it? Felix Uh... Well, he should if he would ever be able to remember the title. He was a good student, obviously, but the discussion on 'The Lucky potion' had been so long ago, that his memory had became blurry. Yet of course, to make it worse, it had been on the day at which his 'Furry little Problem', as Mr. Potter liked to address it, had occurred. He never really could remember much the daytime before the full moon.

"So, Remmie-dear, who might be your valentine?"

"I don't have one as a matter of fact."

"I bet it's that book of his!" Squealed Wormtail with delight. He of course earned himself a glare from Sirius, so the boy gladly piped down.

"Aww well, we'll find out tomorrow won't we Sirius?" James said with a smirk painted on his face as he began to pull the covers over him as he climbed into his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus said, now closing his book and turning his gaze between Sirius and James, "You're not going to do anything to get yourself into trouble... are you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, just forget about it." Sirius concluded as he too, began to get ready to crawl into bed.

"You are! Aren't you," Remus said massaging his forehead with his fingers. He wasn't sure what kind of prank that his friends would pull this time, but he was certainly sure he would not enjoy it at all.

The words of his friends played over and over his head as he attempted to fall asleep.

Well, like I said. Attempted. Sitting up slowly, the boy rubbed his eyes and slipped his feet out of bed. "Lumos," he muttered after he had grasped his wand in his hand. Kneeling low beside the bed next to his, he stuck his hand underneath, his hands searching for something, finally, pulling out a blank piece of parchment, he tip-toed towards the door. Looking back over the room, the boy almost burst out laughing. It was a funny sight really. James's hand was enclosed around a fluttering snitch that was making an odd sound as it fought to get out of the boys grip. Wormtail was squeezing the life out of his sheets and drooling uncontrollably, well Black was just Black. His Hair practically perfect and he resembled a normal person sleeping.

Creaking down the old steps the boy emerged into the dimly lit Common Room. The only sources of light coming from the tip of his wand and the crackingly fire. Slowly, the boy let the light of his wand fade and die. Curling his legs under his bottom as he sunk into the worn old armchair, watching the sparks of the fire dance and crack. He sat there for a bit, completely hypnotized, as if all that had once kept him awake had slowly drained out of him. Suddenly, Remus snapped back into reality. His head shot around the room. Nothing but the shadows of the fire dancing on the red and gold tapestries that hung from the walls.

Clearing his throat, the boy prodded the parchment now sitting in his lap, and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,". The map filled quickly with black ink, opening the parchment so he could view it. Most of the dots seem to be in their beds, but a few stuck out. For one, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black where sitting together in the middle of the girls restroom. Odd. As he watched the map, the two didn't move. Remus was tempted to go there, see what they were doing. I guess he had been spending too much time with Potter and Black. Yet, not enough to make him actually pull himself up from his rather comfortable spot and drag himself into possible, even probable trouble. All because of his curiosity. No, Remus still had some common since left inside of him.

"Mischief managed," He said clearly, taping the parchment with his wand and watching the scribbles of black ink fade away. Yawning as he managed to pull himself into an unsteady standing position, the boy headed towards the steps. When he reached the top, he grabbed the handle and began to turn it, when he heard many loud whispers, and small bang, and a few cusses. "Huh?" He mustered as he pushed his way clumsily into the room. To tired to actually think much of it, Remus went to sleep quickly, and deeply.


End file.
